Colorful
by Kurumaka
Summary: His superiors have told him that it was time, there was nothing he could do… Tyler Deadlox, his protogé, was going to die at 15:49 in a unfortunate car accident while walking home from the shop, and that he was supposed to be there to help him pass away. [SKYLOX, Angel!Sky]
1. Chapter 1

No.

This was not happening.  
This couldn't happen!  
Sky's wide golden eyes stared at Dawn as she read an announcement from her clipboard.  
"I-I'm sorry, Sky…" she said when he finished, crumpling the paper and throwing is somewhere, probably hitting someone's head in process, "I know how much you like him…"  
"That's not it! It's not fair!" Sky all but shouted, gloved fist hitting the top of Dawn's table. The female cringed at the sound the poor wooden thing made when Sky's hand impacted.  
"But… That's how it was decided…" Dawn murmured, voice as low she could manage and let Sky still hear her.  
"What about his brother then? Do you really think that an orphanage is a place for him?!" Sky's cool was long gone, and he had no intentions of finding it again.  
"Uhh…" Dawn was at a loss of words. She had never seen Sky act so passionate about a human ever before.  
"He's a great human and no one can convince me otherwise!" Sky shouted, picking up his shades, "He doesn't deserve this, he never deserved anything bad he did to him! There was enough tragedy in both their lifes!" Sky continued, turning away.  
"W-W-Wait! Sky! Y-You can't! You can't change his f-fate!" Dawn called back to him.  
"Watch me."  
"No, Sky! Y-You could-" Dawn's attempt to stop the male were promptly ignored, she could only watch as he spread his snow white wings and aimed downward after jumping out of her door, "You could Fall…" she mumbled.  
"I-I don't want you to Fall…" she sobbed gently, using the sleeves of her long tunic to rub the tear streaks away.

"Ty?" Jason called out as he opened the front door, throwing his bag carelessly to the side of the hall. His steps echoed in the silent apartment as he made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, quickly scanning its contents.  
"Hey, Ty?" he called out again, yet again getting no response.  
Pouting a bit, the twelve year old walked to his brother's room, opening the door.  
"Ty?" he stepped inside, carefully walking over the stacks of papers scattered throughout the room. He reached the bed, seeing his brother sprawled not on it, but instead on the floor next to it, burried under the papers that he managed to topple over in his sleep, hand clutching a pen and a half-finished assignment for the next day laying by his head. Jason frowned, kneeling next to his brother. The taller brunet was pale and had dark bags under his eyes. Jason sighed and shook his brother's shoulder.  
Ty awoke with a start, sitting right up and barely managing to avoid bumping foreheads with Jason. The older brother yawned, looking at his brother through hazy hazel eyes.  
"What's wrong, Jason?" he questioned, picking the papers off of himself.  
"Hey, Ty… Uh… We are out of milk again…" Jason mumbled.  
Ty managed a small smile before he yawned again, "I'll just go buy some then! How about that? If you do your homework before I come back I'll get you some cake!" Ty said with a cheerful smile, fatique pushed far to the back of his mind.  
"Yeah!" Jason damn near started jumping on spot, acting like a little kid again; Ty had to laugh at him.  
"Okay, lemme get my hoodie and you go do your homework," Ty said, eyes momentarily glancing at the lone half-filled paper on the ground. He probably won't get much sleep that night.

Sky stood on the edge of a roof, sparkling golden eyes hidden behind dark shades, wings folded behind him. He scanned the crowds of people rushing through the street, crowning slightly.  
'Where are you…?' he thought, pulling his watch from his pocket. 15:38, huh? Eyes flicking from the second hand to the street, Sky realised he won't be able to see him so easily. The wind was blowing, air slightly cold and damp, ideal weather for a hoodie. With the amount of brunets walking down the street, he doubted he could pick him out so easily.  
Sighing, he reached for his shades, folding them and stuffing them into his pocket. Eyes landed on the busy street again, shades of gray having taken over the once colorful picture.  
Sky frowned. These people… Were not special. They were all average, all minding their business, thinking about themselves. Sky could see a small patches of other colors too, here and there, like the one girl sitting in the coffee shop, with a notebook in her lap, with a small green patch on her hand, the one she was currently drawing with. Or the man sitting on a bench on the side of the walkway, quietly reading his newspaper, with a small patch of sunny yellow, signalling his intelligence.  
Sky hadn't paid either of them more than a single glance, eyes continuing on through the crowds of dull, gray souls.  
He looked at the watch yet again, taking note that only 52 seconds passed. With a sigh, he stuffed them back into his pocket, eyes already returned to the people below him.  
With a very quick scan, he was able to locate the, for the lack of better word, rainbow colored, soul. Ty was walking back home, a grocery bag gripped tightly in his left hand.  
His superiors have told him that it was time, there was nothing he could do…  
Tyler Deadlox, his protogé, was going to die at 15:49 in a unfortunate car accident while walking home from the shop, and that he was supposed to be there to help him pass away.  
It was God's mysterious ways but… He just couldn't! Ty was a good human being, one of the very few in this gray and dark world. He could see that, his abilities let him: He could see Ty's brilliant and beautiful soul, colored vividly, every color mixed in the soul, maybe except the black he so much hated to see, among the gray and dull bunches of souls… It was like taking away a gift from humanity, it was unfair, selfish!, it was….  
Not going to happen…  
Not if he had a say in the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ty yawned yet again, using the back of his left hand to cover his mouth. He glanced down at the grocery bag in his other hand, making sure he bought everything he was supposed to, so that he didn't have to go again and lose even more time.  
While walking, he tried remembering yesterdays lesson, testing himself in his head. This, however, made him lose track of his surroundings and bump into a small amount of people, desperately apologizing right afterwards. He also had to bake the cake he promised Jason, otherwise the younger would be sad and that was the last thing he wanted.  
Ty fished out his phone, pushing his brunet hair out of his eye, and glanced at the time.  
It was 15:42. With a little luck, he'd get home by four, the cake would take about half an hour and while it'd bake, he could go over the Math. His job started at six, so that left him some time to cook the dinner. He wondered what would Jason want.  
Probably pancakes, seeing as the short astronaut wannabe loved me the most. Ty could manage that, he divided, managing a small smile and right off the bat complimenting one woman that walked next to him.  
She stuttered a thanks, red in face. Ty just smiled wider and hurried along a little, not wanting to leave Jason to wait too much.  
He also wanted to know of his brother finished his homework.

The wispy tendrils of colors wrapping themselves around Ty were kind of hypnotizing. Well, at least to Sky they were. He couldn't tear his gaze off of the most beautiful soul colors he had ever seen.  
And since he guarded Ty for a long time, he also knew what each and every one of them meant.  
There was golden-ish yellow concentrated in his head; his intelligence. The teen knew a lot more than a college major!  
Orange, concealed inside his chest; his happiness and ability to make others happy. With a single smile or line, the teen was able to lift anyone's spirit!  
Red, mingling with the orange, yet still recognisable; his toughness, or call it stubbornness, if you will, or just simply the fact that he didn't give up and wasn't planning to.  
Well, he wasn't, at least.  
There were people, sorry, angels for these things.  
There was green around his hands, representing Ty's ability to work with pretty much anything handed to him. The boy could make a rocketship model with as much ease as while writing.  
Blue wrapping itself around his hipbones; giving out Ty's calm and silent personality.  
Silvery strands ran around his legs, curling and uncurling around his thighs; Ty's devotion to everything he did.  
Purple adorned his ankles; the fact that Ty always put others before himself.  
The sight was absolutely unique, Sky had never in all his years of guarding humans seen someone with so many great traits. He would often just stare at Ty, watching as the wispery strands curled around his body only to uncurl and curl again. The sight was truly unique and well worth any scolding he got from Dawn for leaving.  
Eyes leaving Ty's soul for a milisecond, he checked his watch. 15:42.  
There was little time left. Sky's ears picked up a sound of flapping wings, though not a bird's wings, but much much bigger ones.  
He turned around just as two feet touched the building's roof. Sky gazed at the shining white soul before him, quickly putting his shades on.  
"It isn't right," the angel said.  
"I know. But you won't stop me," Sky muttered back, gazing into the other pair of sunglasses.  
"No, I meant the accident. He doesn't deserve it," the other angel folded his white wings, walking to join Sky upon the edge of the tall building, "Just look at him… Poor thing doesn't stop worrying one second."  
Sky numbly nodded, gazing down. The two of them raised their shades simultaneously, marveling at the colorful parade down on the street.  
"I-I won't let it happen… I won't let him die, Bodil," Sky said, on the verge of crying.  
"I know you won't," Bodil extended a hand to rub Sky's back between his two feathery appendages, "You see Bash down there?" he asked, pointing to one of the apartments.  
"Yeah?" Sky asked, using his glove to get rid of the tears that managed to leave his eyes, looking at Bodil's protegé.  
"You know… They are destined to meet," was all that Bodil said before spreading his wings and disappearing high above.  
Sky's tears stopped immediately. If Bodil wasn't making fun or just trying to calm him, that meant Ty still had fate in this world. That meant he had to go and save him.  
His watch reach 15:48. There was only one chance he had, so he might better take it.  
60 seconds.  
His wings spread and he threw himself down, aiming for the walkway. He steered, missing a flock of birds by only inches.  
51 seconds.  
He wasn't able to steer after that though, so he, with a lot of effort, hit one of the buildings instead of the pavement.  
38 seconds.  
Slightly dizzy, but thankful for no one noticing, he tried locating Ty, succeeding in a matter of seconds.  
20 seconds.  
He moved through the crowd, desperately pushing people away. A lot of them cast him dirty glances, and that only succeeded in making him hate the majority of humans even more.  
16 seconds.  
By pushing through the crowd, Sky managed to catch up with Ty as he was waiting for the pedestrian light (?) to turn green. The teen was deep in thought, the golden tendrils more vibrant and shining than the other colors.  
13 seconds.  
The light turned green, people hurrying forward slightly disorienting Ty.  
7 seconds.  
Ty and Sky both walked at the same time, Sky intently watching the left side of the road.  
5 seconds.  
The truck bolted from behind the corner like a rocket.  
4 seconds.  
Ty stood still, like a deer in the headlights, frozen to spot.  
3 seconds.  
Sky cursed.  
2 seconds.  
The truck seemingly got even faster, only metres from the two of them.  
1 second.  
Sky threw himself at Ty, using his wings to propel the out of the road. A deafening crash echoed from behind them, the truck colliding with a waiting silver Wolgswagen.  
Sky quickly checked if Ty was okay, but the teen seemed to be fine, no visible bruises or anything. Sky let out a sigh, gently setting Ty against one of the houses. He glanced at the brunet teen one more time, putting the grocery bag he picked up earlier next to him and with the help of his wings, flew back to the building's roof.


	3. Chapter 3

Ty awoke to a huge ruckus and ambulance sirens screeching. His head pounded and back ached, and he momentarily wondered why he woke up on a street.  
He groggily stood up, taking a quick look around. The paramedics were tending to a man on a stretcher while the police secured the Wolswagen. The police tape was around the incident, and a dozen of police officers were documenting the scene.  
Ty rubbed his temples, willing the growing headache to go away. Panicked, he tried recalling what happened.  
He went to the shop, because Jason said they didn't have any more milk. He got some more things to make Jason the cake he promised him for doing his homework. He went back and waited for the pedestrian light to turn green. He went and then saw a blue truck rounding the corner at a much higher speed that was allowed, he was sure. His body stopped in its tracks, making him look like a deer in the headlights. He remembered how the truck came closer and closer, and then…  
Nothing.  
He couldn't remember what happened after that. It was blank. He tried hard to remember, but nothing came to him. Well, nothing about the incident…  
He remembered leaving Jason home alone, though.  
Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit shit shitshitshitshit, ran through his mind as he picked up the plastic bag with his groceries and sped off back home. He fished his phone, which was thankfully still there, from his pocket and unlocked ot to look at the time.  
16:14, it read.  
Shit, he thought. He was running late.  
He broke into a sprint, dodging the people, doing his own obstacle course in the middle of the street. He only bumped into a few people, saying his 'sorries' and going on his way.  
He managed to get home in record time, speeding up the stairs and unlocking the door as quick as he could.  
"Jason?" he called out, listening closely to the echo of the dubstep from Jason's room. He sighed, his conscience silencing in relief, the thoughts of Jason in a puddle of blood leaving his mind. He knew he was overreacting, and he knew he was, but he couldn't keep the morbid thoughts out.  
"Yeah?" came the reply from Jason's room.  
"Uh… I'm back," he called, putting the groceries away, "You done with the homework?" a picture of his unfinished assignment flashed in his mind.  
"Yeah!" Jason replied, already out of his room and readily standing by the kitchen door.  
"Great! Sorry I took so long, uh… the line was way too long," he covered up, laughing silently.  
"Are you gonna make pancakes?" Jason asked, eyes shining slightly.  
"'Course I am," Ty said, chuckling at how easily he could predict his brother's decision food wise. He took out a bowl and set it onto the counter. Jason, already used to the 'pancake' routine, took out eggs and milk and handed them over to Ty, who cracked the eggs and mixed the with the milk and flour and a bit of sugar.  
After stirring the batter, he heated up the pan and proceeded to make the said pancakes, all the while Jason watched him from his spot by the table.  
"Show me the homework or no pancakes for you, mister," Ty said, flipping one of the pancakes.  
Jason nodded, raising to his feet and hurried to his room. Ty smiled, mentally going over his earlier Math lesson. Jason came back in a flash, pushing the paper into Ty's face, so that the older brother had to push it away only to be able to see the pancake that was really close to burning at that point.  
"See? Everything done!" the shorter brunet smiled widely.  
"Good job, Jason," Ty praised his brother, making a stack on one of the plates. Jason wretched the plate out of Ty's hands immediately, putting it onto the table and running to the fridge to get the maple syrup. He poured a great amount onto the plate, lucky that it didn't overflow. Ty followed him soon after, his own plate, with a smaller stack though, being set next to Jason's.  
The two dined together, the promised cake forgotten for a while, but Ty was pretty sure Jason would come and white about it when he came home from work.  
He could live with that. With his brother's sweet tooth and with the fact that he could laugh his ass off everytime Jason got syrup on his face.

Sky watched as Ty laid by the house while the police and ambulance kicked in, securing the area and taking the victims from the cars. None of them were destined to die right then, though, and Sky was a absolutely furious about the said fact.  
He wasn't an angel to hold grunge, but the thought of Ty being destined to die and then the ones who were to blame would only escape with a few cuts and bruises enraged him.  
He watched as the driver of the truck, a drunkard in his late thirties, was takes by the paramedics and put on a stretcher. The driver of the Wolswagen was diagnosed with a minor concussion and taken to the hospital right away.  
Sky's wings itched; all he wanted to do was fly down there and take Ty back home, but that would've been suspicious. What if the teen awoke on the way there? That would've been a disaster.  
He sighed and sat down on the edge. To passerbys, he looked like a gargoyle. He chuckled slightly at the thought.  
No no no, he surely wasn't a gargoyle.  
And after this, he probably won't be an angel, either.


	4. Chapter 4

The air slightly chilly and damp, making Sky fold his wings around himself like a cocoon. The angel watched intently as Ty awoke and sprinted off home, the concerned orange of his soul flailing wildly. He could easily see how the brunet mouthed the word 'shit' over and over while dodging other pedestrians.  
The angel, however, didn't follow him nor went home. He merely stayed seated on the roof, alternating between watching the world colored with his glasses, or dull without them. He didn't look forward to going back.  
He didn't want the God to say the sentence; to doom him to Fall. He remembered what happened to Jerome after he slightly altered his protegé's fate. How his wings slowly, and by the looks of it, painfully, changed from the brilliant white to the darkest black Sky had ever seen. How broken Jerome looked when he folded them and walked away, only to have to open them again to fly back to the Earth.  
Sky had seen him a few more times after that, always by his ex-protegé. The two became close friends, but Sky doubted that Mitch knew anything about Jerome being an angel. The wings were practically invisible to normal humans, if the angel wished so.  
The two of them looked happy.  
The beautiful hues of pink and deep red grew within Mitch's soul the more time he spend with the Fallen angel. Sky wished them their happiness. They deserved it.  
The question was; Did he, too?

The pancakes didn't last ten minutes in Jason's presence. The younger brunet devoured them within a few heartbeats. The older chuckled, trying his best not to choke on his own portion, when he saw that Jason managed to get the syrup all over his face. And then he did choke, when his brother used his hands to rub it away, resulting not only in sticky face, but hands, too.  
The fact that Jason pouted during the whole scene didn't make him seem more mature in the least.  
Ty cleaned up, sending Jason to prepare his things for tommorow's school. He washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, trudging to his room after telling Jason to keep his music down.  
He closed himself in his room, picking the papers up from the ground and setting them on the bed. He climbed the sheets himself, making himself comfortable before taking the unfinished assignment and opening the book on marked page. He scribbled the answers hastily and packed the book in his bag again and threw it by the door. Turning off the light, he groggily fell onto the covers, almost immediately dozing off.

The quiet rustling of feathers faded when the owner's pair of snow white wings folded behind her back. She crossed the space of the roof in a few long steps, her bare feet making no sound whatsoever. She sat down on the edge, dangling get feet over the surface, swinging them back and forth in the air.  
She reached next to her, lightly shaking the shoulder of the one next to her, "Hey… Sky? Wake up…" she mumbled.  
Sky mumbled something inaudible and stirred in his sleep, "Hmmm…?"  
"Wake up."  
Sky yawned, opening his eyes slowly, "Uuugh… What is it, Dawn? Give me five more minutes," he mumbled, "Wait… Dawn?! What are you doing here?" Sky bolted from his sleep, this close to falling off of the edge. Wide, shaded eyes looked at a smiling Dawn, her face lined with the two-colored hair, her heterochromic eyes shining in the evening sun.  
She smiled at him gently, "Hey there," she cheered.  
"W-What are you doing here?" Sky asked, balancing himself with his wings.  
"I… I have some news!" Dawn said, the smile still present on her face.  
"I don't want to go back, Dawn, so I won't. You can go back by yourself," Sky mumbled, looking at the street below, watching as one police officer took down the 'Do not enter' tape from the truck, which was currently being hooked to another truck to be transported.  
"Actually, you don't have yo come back!" Dawn's eyes followed Sky's, watching the truck start and, with a few screeches from the tires, pulled the wrecked one.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We… Uh… Talked with God…" Dawn mumbled, heterochromic eyes falling onto the apartment building next to the coffee shop, "We tried to reason with him…" she found Bash's window, looking through at how he cooked his diner, "And we… We managed to make him agree to let Ty live."  
"What?" Sky jumped, the most priceless expression of shock on his face, "Are you serious?"  
Dawn nodded, "Yeah… We got you the job of a personal guardian, not just an overseer."  
"Y-You mean…?" Sky's baffled expression made Dawn chuckle.  
"Yeah. You can stay."


	5. Chapter 5

Sunrays shined onto the brunet tuft of hair on top of Ty's head, warming it immersely. The teen slowly opened his eyes, the brown irises widening immediately.  
Ty was face to face with the front of a truck.  
After closing his eyes and mentally saying 'goodbye' to everyone he knew, prepared to end his life, he awaited the, in his opinion, painful blow.  
Which never came.  
After a few moments, Ty tentatively opened slowly one eye after the other, and yes, the truck was still in the same distance, a few metres away from the spot he was standing on. He slowly walked over to the vehicle, closely studying its undamaged structure. There was a driver, a man in his, Ty had to guess, late thirties, seated inside the monstrous vehicle. He was lazily clutching the steering wheel with one hand, the other occupied with a bottle of Vodka.  
Ty moved around the truck, finding himself on the crossroads by the end of their street. There were people all around him, though none of them moved, making the whole scenery look like a lifesize photo.  
Curious, he walked to the pedestrian walkway ((how the fuck do you call these things like wtf)), gently touching a waiting woman's shoulder. It felt cold, like an ice sculpture in a life size. He retreated his hand after the first touch, rubbing his hands together to generate some heat in his right one.  
Trying his hardest to ignore the people who seemed to burn holes in his back with their eyes, he looked around. Nothing particular seemed out of place…  
Except…  
He was standing in the middle of the road when he was standing on the walkway.

Dawn stood up, softly brushing off her skirt. She gave Sky a smile and her wings fluttered.  
"Hey… If anything happens… You come back, okay?" she mumbled, "Don't let it hurt you, you hear me?" her eyes quickly found Bash's window again.  
Sky raised an eyebrow at that, "Why, oh why would you even look at Bash?" he asked, sarcasm lacing his voice, "I swear Bodil looked like he was gonna kill me when I looked at his freaking melon…" he grumbled, clearly remembering how jealous Bodil looked when Sky's eyes met Bash's.  
"Haha," Dawn chuckled, "He actually wanted me to check on him, because he didn't want to go down again. That idiot is too lazy…"  
"You say…" Sky mumbled, "Take care."  
"I will. I always do," Dawn replied, her wings stretching. She gave a sigh of content, gently rising into the air. Sky watched her with interest; she was always graceful and silent. She waved at him and slowly disappeared in the sky.  
Sky smiled and slowly rose onto his own feet. Knowing God looked, Sky quickly murmured 'thanks', before rising and speeding off in the direction of Ty's apartment.

Ty dashed over to the second him. Closer inspection revealed it was simply another unmoving icy model. He gulped; the accuracy by which the expression of shock and fear was painted onto its face scared him.  
Like a deer in headlights.  
He looked back and, sure enough, the truck seemed to be going in this direction. There was something else there, though. Ty squinted to see, but it helped none. He was forced to walk over to the side of the road, where kind of a gargoyle was guarding the roof of a building. He changed angles to see, the sun forbidding him.  
After finding a food angle that hid the sun with the edge of the building, he examined the gargoyle, only to find out it wasn't really a gargoyle.  
It was an angel, sitting with his legs over the edge, wings folded and eyes hidden behind dark shades. He was dressed in gray garments with what seemed to be kneecaps and an interesting set of gloves.  
Ty blinked in confusion.  
He had seen this man, uh… angel… before.  
He just couldn't place where. He looked back at the truck and his sculpture standing in the middle of the street. The strength of its fear could be now battled by Ty's own confusion.  
Images played before his eyes; his surroundings started to come alive. The people moved, the truck continued its merry way right to his double, who was still standing there, eyes comically wide.  
Ty screamed, telling the other Ty to run away, but it seemed the ex-sculpture couldn't hear him. A shadow flew over his, making Ty tilt his head backwards, only to hiss in pain from the intensity of the sun. His eyes quickly found the culprit - the angel who wasn't sitting on the roof anymore, but instead was flying at top speed straight at his double, outrunning the truck.  
Ty watched with his breath held as the angel grabbed his double and made a sharp right turn, right as the truck collided with the waiting Wolswagen. The angel set the, now unconscious, double by one of the houses, putting the grocery bag Ty didn't even notice he picked up next to him. The angel was frowning, Ty could clearly see his profile.  
"Sorry," he mumbled, a beautiful tone filling the air, and now Ty noticed that up until now, he couldn't hear anything. The angel spred his wings and took off, Ty's gaze following him back to the roof.  
He sat back, looking down at the street that quickly filled with police and ambulance. Ty tried to look, too, but found the whole scenery blurring.  
It wasn't long before he couldn't make heads or tails of what he saw. Everything faded to black and Ty slowly opened his eyes.

Ty opened his chocolate eyes, groggily groaning. He rubbed them, trying to rid himself of sleep.  
As he sat up, he came face to face with the same, brunet and shaded, angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Startled, Ty scrambled from under the covers. He blinked at the angel, who was sitting on his bed innocently, dangling his feet over the edge - he seemed to like the edges, Ty thought - and looking at him from behind the dark shades.  
"W-who are you?" Ty asked, mentally beating himself over the little crack of his voice.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," the angel said, "I'm Sky." His voice was too cheery for a human to be at four AM - Ty checked the actual time. His only thought while hearing it was 'He sounds even better'.  
The two fell into silence, a really tense one, and the ange- Sky's, as he introduced himself, wings rustled.  
"I will be your guardian," Sky said finally, breaking the heavy silence.  
"My what?"  
"Your guardian. I'll protect you if something were to happen to you," Sky explained, swinging his legs back and forth.  
Ty blinked in confusion, reaching his hand out. His fingers brushed the snow white feathers of his wings, making Sky slightly jump.  
Ty's velvety eyes were wide, he was touching what he believed didn't exist up until then.  
Holding the feathers in his hand, he felt the appendages twitch, "Was it… You who saved me?" he asked tentatively.  
The angel - Sky, Ty reminded himself - nodded, but looked away from the brunet, "You… You are a great human… And I… I didn't want to shorten such a young life…" Sky mumbled.  
Ty unconsciously nodded. He felt like there was more it than that, but didn't press the matter, "So you saved me.." he mumbled quietly.  
Sky nodded again and Ty let go of the feathers, Sky's wings fluttering behind him, "It… Earned me the job of being your guardian," it was said like he didn't quite believe it, but Ty, being his empathic self, again didn't press it.

They talked until seven, Ty learning a lot from Sky thanks to his natural curiosity, like Sky's hobbies, about Heaven, or Sky's friends. It was when looking at the click that Ty flipped his shit, scrambling from under the covers, tripping twice. He ran out of the room accompanied by Sky's chuckle, running down the hallway to knock loudly on Jason's door.  
"Jason! Wake up!" he screamed, making his way to the kitchen.  
He popped toast in the toaster, opening the fridge to get the orange juice. Sky trudged behind him, still chucking a little. He took seat in one of the chairs, preparing one for Ty. Ty spread the marmelade over the done toasts, popping two more in. He set them on two plates in the front of one of the empty seat and in front of Sky, who looked at him funny.  
"Eat," Ty commanded, working on the next pair of toasts.  
Jason came through the door, rubbing his eyes, "Good morning," he murmured, making Ty laugh from his spot by the counter. He shoved the plate with the toasts into Jason's hands, giving a warm smile.  
"Someone is sleepy…" Ty teased and took his seat between Jason and Sky.  
Jason lifted his half-opened eyes to half-heartedly glare at his brother. They trailed from the brunet to the tan angel, who was slowly nibbling on his toast and watching the duo amusedly. Jason nearly spat out his mouthful, standing up and pointing accusedly at the angel, "Who are you?" he shouted in a childish tone, looking between Ty and Sky.  
"This is Sky," Ty said nonchalantly, "Jason, close your mouth," he commented, stuffing his face with his own toast.  
"Bu-b-but… Ty!" Jason whined, unwillingly sitting down, "H-He's an… Angel!" he shouted and Ty was pretty sure their neighbours heard.  
"Yeah," he mumbled with his mouth full, struggling to swallow, "He's my guardian angel."

The trio, done with the morning routine, slowly trudged to school. Jason left Ty and Sky after the second turn, heading into his own school.  
Considering how young the boy was, he took the whole angel ordeal great.  
He didn't really shout anymore, just bombarded Sky with questions exactly like Ty had done. Sky could really see the brotheriness between the two. It made him chuckle a bit.  
Jason's soul was similar to Ty's, but that was to be expected, really. There were a few colors that he lacked, as far as Sky could tell from the few seconds he looked at the younger without his glasses. For instance, his orange was paler, but blue was more vibrant, and his green patch was a lot smaller than Ty's.  
Ty's soul was still the one that fascinated Sky the most, and if he could, he would've watched the colors wave and change and swirl around all day long.  
The two entered Ty's school, when Ty remembered something.  
"Hey, Sky?" he nudged Sky's upper arm.  
"Hm?" Sky turned to him, the shades reflecting the morning sun.  
"I have two questions," Ty mumbled, eyeing Sky's wings.  
"Shoot."  
"First, how the hell do you want to look normal with those wings? And second, you don't even go in this school!"  
Sky chuckled. The sound was quickly becoming addictive to Ty, "The wings are only visible to people who I want and other angels," he explained, fishing in his pocket for something, "Also…" he triumphantly pulled something out, flashing it in Ty's face, "I do go to this school! Class 2-C, Sky, at your service!" he grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth.  
'Class 2-C, heh?', Ty thought, 'This is going to be interesting…'  
"Well then, race you to the Math lab!" Ty shouted, speeding off through the hallways, dodging other students perfectly.  
Sky smiled, glancing at the rainbow blur in the middle of the gray, pink and white sea, and sped off after the brunet.


	7. Chapter 7

Sky yawned, not even trying to hide it. Ty glared at him from the corner of his eye. He didn't care that Sky already knew all of this, _he _didn't!

Sky looked at him innocently, making Ty shake his head. Even though the lecture was boring, Ty paid close attention, even with the tan angel throwing paper balls at him, or mumbling something or another. The teen had exams coming up, and if he wanted to get good grades, he had to study.

Though, that seemed nearly impossible when Sky kept distracting him.

Ty shushed him, going back to his equations. He finished six out of ten already, but they were getting progressively harder and harder. He scribbled the answers into the notebook, looking between Sky and his calculator.

Until the eighth one, Sky actually kept quiet. As Ty wrote down the answer, Sky grabbed his wrist, guiding the pen he was grasping back to the paper. He crossed out Ty's answer, writing another one next to it. Ty looked at him, confused.

"You had it wrong," Sky whispered. Ty turned away, partly from anger - because how had he not seen the mistake? It was so painfully obvious when he looked for it - and partly from embarrassment - because he was certainly _not _blushing!

—-

The whole day was spent exactly like the first period; Sky kept annoying Ty and Ty kept trying to shut him up. He hadn't realised that angels were this annoying.

Though, unknown to him, Sky only did that to be able to see the annoyed look on his face, very close to a pout, and the soft hues of brown treading through his soul. It made his whole soul look a bit more mature, Sky couldn't really explain it, and he wanted to watch it all day.

He mostly did, anyway. The shades he woke were left, unattended, sitting on the tip of his nose, this close to falling. His soft white eyes watched the colors swirl and interchange with each other.

"What are you going to do in the afternoon?" Sky questioned as the two sat in cafeteria. Ty swallowed the piece of bread that was in his mouth.

"I have work at six. I'll have to come up with something to tell my boss for yesterday…" Ty mumbled, mind already running 60 miles per hour to think up some excuse. Sky watched the golden strands dance around Ty's head, almost like hypnotized.

He shook his head, placing a hand on Ty's shoulder. He teen raised his velvet eyes to gaze at him, questioning expression on his features.

"I'll be right back, don't worry your cute little head," Sky muttered, bathing in the annoyed expression that crossed Ty's face.

"Where are you going?" the teen asked, brushing off Sky's hand from his shoulder.

"To get you out of this, of course!"

—-

Ty slowly trudged home, for a change trying his hardest not to revise the lessons, but to actually pay attention to the road. The last thing he wanted to happen was another truck trying to run over him.

Sky was nowhere to be seen, even when Ty craned his neck backwards and gazed into sky. There were loads of clouds but no sign of the hyperactive angel.

Sighing, Ty continued his walk, in a few minutes standing in front of their apartment block. He set his backpack on the ground, kneeling before it. He fished in it for a while, all the while getting more and more panicked.

After another five minutes and emptying his bag twice, he sat onto the stairs leading to the front door dejectedly. 'Well, shit,' he thought.

He forgot his keys and it looked like it would rain soon.

—-

Sky wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

He never really tried fiddling with memories before, but he knew the theoretical part. Just gently take the wanted strands and wiggle them out of the bunch.

He did exactly that, holding onto a bunch of rainbow memory strands. He carefully picked out some of the red ones that radiated off Ty's aura and carelessly threw them onto the floor. He let go of the remaining bunch and fell back onto the chair with an exhausted sigh.

Ty's boss crumbled to the floor like a house made out of cards. Sky spared him a glance; the poor businessman would wake up with a slight headache, but nothing too significant.

The angel returned to the window, jumping over it, using his wings to propel himself high into the sky. He aimed upwards, intending on finding Bodil and giving him his thanks. After all, it was partially with his motivation that Sky had saved Ty. He broke through the layer of clouds, looking back down to see the silhouette of his body clear in the gray puffy material.

He chuckled, mentally giving himself a good score for the precision of his artwork.

—-

The golden hall, lined with small pillars holding the Eternal flames never seemed to distant to Sky as it did now. He walked down the red carpet, stopping by the desk that looked like like a receptionist's.

In a sense, it was. Dawn was their little, cheery receptionist. She guided lost souls, gave out paperwork to other angels and basically brightened everyone's day. She was currently sitting in her cushioned chair, a smile plastered on her face, her heterochromic eyes focused on a piece of paper she was holding. It was another announcement, as far as Sky could see.

She raised her head, hand going to grasp the microphone that sat on her desk. Her eyes met with Sky's sunglasses and her smile widened.

"Welcome back!" he said, putting the paper down and Sky could see that it was indeed an announcement.

"What's happening?" Sky asked, pointing to the aforementioned piece of paper. Dawn followed his pointed finger, giggling.

"You won't believe it! Bodil got promoted!" Dawn cheered, making Sky arch an eyebrow.

"What did he do?"

"He got better at predicting! Like," Dawn gestured, "a lot better, actually!"

"That's cool, I guess. What is he now, again?" Sky mumbled, taking a seat in one of the guest chairs in front of Dawn's table.

Dawn shook her head, her two-colored bangs flying everywhere, "Silly Sky," she said, picking the paper up and shoving it into Sky's face, "You and Bodil were on the same position. He's now a Guardian, too!"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Sly pushed the paper that obstructed his view away with a huff, "If Bodil got promoted because of Prediction, what have I done to get promoted?"

Dawn stuffed the announcement into the second drawer of her desk.

"Your Bravery," she said, fishing for another paper that she shoved into Sky's hands. Sky looked down at it, reading it after her small encouraging nod,

"_We hereby promote the Overseer Sky R. S. into a Guardian, judging by his Bravery to save his protegé even while knowing his status or even life are at stake._

_This decision is final is can only be changed by a critical error on his part._

_Signed, the God's council, 8 Saint Angels_."

Dawn beamed at him, stocking the paper back into her archive, "That's great, isn't it? I honestly thought they'd make you Fall," she mumbled the last part, "You know… Jerome did kinda the same…"

"But he's happy now, isn't he? He and Mitch finally got to be together!" Sky tried lifting their mood, succeeding a little.

Dawn nodded, coming back to her cheery self, "So why's you come back in the first place?"

"Oh! That's right! I wanted to see Bodil and thank him," Sky said, momentarily forgetting his original goal.

"Why?" Dawn asked, propping her head on her hands.

Sky fiddled with his thumbs, "He motivated me to go through with it," he muttered, "You know Bash?" Dawn nodded, "He said that Ty is destined to meet him…"

"I knew it!" Dawn shouted, "Bullshit he got better in normal Prediction! He created a link with Bash!"

"That idiot should just accept that he loves him," Sky said, rising from his seat.

As he continued down the golden hall, Dawn waved at him, straightening some of her ruffled feathers.


	8. Chapter 8

Sky flew aimlessly through the air, not really trying but still managing to keep the direction to Ty's apartment block. He enjoyed the raindrops hitting his body and his wings. They always managed to make the experience even more enjoyable.

'I should take Ty for a flight', he thought, 'After it stops raining,' he added then, smiling to himself.

The whole Spawn City came slowly into view, the people looking like ants. Sky floated above the busy streets, finding it funny how people ran and hid from the rain, like it would scorch them or something. He shook his head, descending in front of Ty's apartment block.

He landed, shaking the droplets out of his feathers and hair. He walked up the stairs, nearly tripping over something.

Or rather, someone.

Ty was sitting on the topmost stair, hunched over and sleeping. Scowling, Sky shook him awake.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" he asked, as he knew people hated the rain, "And sleeping!"

Ty groaned, stretching himself. His eyes landed at Sky and his stern expression, "Hey Sky…" he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck, "I… uh… forgot my keys…"

Sky sighed, 'So like Ty.'

"Where's Jason, then?" he asked, offering his hand to the teen, who gladly took it.

"He's sleeping over at Quentin's."

"Oh," was Sky's reply as he turned around and kneeled, "Get on," it seemed their little flight would come sooner than expected.

"W-What?!" Ty panicked.

"I said 'get on'," Sky repeated, rolling his eyes, "I'm gonna fly us up there."

"O-Okay…"

Ty reluctantly mounted Sky, being careful of his wings, and threw his backpack on. Sky leaped up, wings spreading wide again, gaining height in a few flaps. Ty's eyes were closed tightly as he hanged onto Sky's neck, too afraid to look down.

"It's fine," Sky cooed.

"No it's not!" Ty shouted through the rain and wind.

"Are… you afraid?" Sky asked, slowing in his ascend. Ty didn't answer, but held tigher onto Sky's nape.

Within a few more sweeps, Sky landed on the edge of Ty's window, wiggling it open. He climbed inside and set Ty down, again shaking the water out of his wings. As much as the rain felt good, wet feather were heavy as hell, and Sky didn't want to feel weighed down right now.

Ty sped off into the kitchen, leaving Sky to go and get himself a towel from the bathroom. Really, the amount of not giving a shit about what Sky did in his house was off the charts.

Sky wrapped a fluffy white towel over his wings and redressed himself into one of Ty's pajamas, walking over to the kitchen. When he sat down, Ty pushed a steaming mug of… chocolate? over to him.

"Thanks," Ty mumbled with a smile, rising to get changed himself.

—-

_Bodil was sitting in his room, by his table, gazing as always into the magic mirror he got as a gift from Dawn for his Deathday._

_A slight knock startled him from his… daydream, if you call it._

"_Come in!" he shouted, eyes going back to the mirror right after._

_Someone entered, but he didn't even bother to look at him. Or her. He didn't know. But something in the back of his mind kept telling him it was a male._

_He was proven right as Sky sat on the chair opposite of him, sighing. Bodil actually lifted his gaze, setting the mirror down, giving Sky a clear view of Bash recording a video for his channel._

"_You're obsessed…" Sky commented idly, shaking his head._

"_Am not!" the Bulgarian angel protested loudly, flipping the mirror over, "Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be with your lover or something?"_

"_Jeez, chill out, dude," Sky mumbled, putting his hands up in a gesture of no harm, "And he's not my lover…" he mumbled, making Bodil scowl._

"_Sorry," Bodil muttered, "I- I didn't…"_

"_No, it's fine, I just came to thank you for the cheer up from before," Sky said and as fast as he came in, he came out._

_Bodil sighed, "Another thing I fucked up," he turned the mirror right side up, "Didn't I?"_

—-

A clean Ty with a towel wrapped around his dark hair finally came back into the kitchen, catching Sky's attention.

Ty's attention was captured, too, but the thing that got it wasn't really Sky, instead his eyes glued themselves to the not-steaming-anymore, but still full mug of not-so-hot-anymore chocolate.

"You don't like chocolate? I can make you some coffee?" Ty offered, looking away from Sky.

Sky looked panicked for a second, "N-No! I just… kinda lost myself and forgot about it!"

"I can reheat it for you!" Ty offered, taking the mug and putting it into the microwave. He set the time to a minute and went to make them dinner, "I'll have to go to work soon, do you want to stay here?" he asked as he started to boil tortellini.

"I can go with you," Sky protested.

"You'll be slightly obvious, won't you? You don't work there!" the microwave dinged and Ty pulled the steaming mug out and gave it back to Sky.

As the angel picked up the mug, muttering a curse under his breath as he scorched himself, his whole frame disappeared. Ty jumped back, yelling out himself. His back hit the stove and he burned himself.

"Shit!" Sky became visible again, rushing to help Ty, who was doubling over in pain, the chocolate forgotten yet again, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it…" Ty mumbled, pushing Sky off and turning the stove off. He was panting and obviously hurt, but still stirred the pasta and put it into two bowls.

He sat at the table and server the tortellini, "Here you go."

He ate his portion, which was smaller than Sky's by a great portion, the angel noted glumly, with near inhuman speed, and sped off into his room.

Sky, now pretty concerned, reached into one of his pockets and took out a small mirror, one a girl would normally use to fix her make-up. He opened it, sadly looking as Ty changed.

He had an excellent view of the burnt line on his lower back.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally sporting fresh clothes, Ty came back into the kitchen, seeing Sky hadn't even touched his food.

The teen sighed, "Why didn't you eat?"

"Are you okay?" Sky asked, ignoring Ty's question. The burn looked nasty.

"Of course I'm okay," Ty huffed, even though his lower back burned. He took his seat next to Sky, grabbing his portion and digging in.

The pasta was pretty tasty, even if he said it himself. Sky reluctantly joined in, taking his fork and slowly eating. Ty's pasta was the best he had ever tasted.

"It was great!" he praised when they finished, smiling warmly at the pale brunet, whose cheeks flushed.

"T-Thanks," he mumbled, taking the plates and setting them in the sink. He could do the dishes later, now he just wanted to go lay down. He couldn't, though. He had to go to work.

Sighing, he went to grab his bag and his keys. He sure as hell wasn't forgetting them again. Sky silently followed after him.

"Are you coming with me?" the teen asked, fixing the straps of his backpack.

Sky nodded, shuffling his feather a little. "I can give you a ride," he offered.

Ty nervously glanced away, "Uh… That's not nessesary, I can walk," the brunet mumbled.

"Okay," Sky sighed, wings lowering in rejection.

Ty's eyes widened and he twiddled his fingers. He was battling with himself, torn between the panic that set in his stomach by even mentioning heights and the unexplainable want to make Sky happy and not look so defeated.

"B-But I'm already running late, so…" he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

Sky perked up, grabbing hold of Ty's hand and pulling him back to the living room window. He kneeled in front of him again, spreading his winds for better access. Ty uncertainly grabbed on, hooking his legs by Sky's waist.

The angel opened the window and jumped out in one fluid motion, making the air swish around Ty's ears. The teen was squeezing his eyes closed, clinging onto Sky for dear life.

"Come on, open your eyes," Sky said to the scared teen, getting a hold of his calves.

"N-No," the teen protested, shivers racking his body as the cold evening air flew past them.

"What are you afraid of? I won't let you fall," Sky reassured him, holding his calves more tightly.

Ty thought about it. Sky wouldn't let him fall. Why would he do it? He had saved him, it would be absolutely illogical to let him die now.

And Sky's hold was warm and gentle, and the sound of his wings flapping was actually really nice and calming, the soft feathers tickling his skin whenever they brushed against him.

Against his will, he opened his eyes, gazing over Sky's shoulder. They were pretty high. He gulped, holding tightly. Everything seemed so small, people looked like ants under them. Ty watched them interestedly, unconsciously relaxing a little.

Sky smiled, angling himself down. They descended in a wide circle and Sky landed in front of Ty's office building. He kneeled, making it easier for Ty to get off.

"Thank you for using Sky airlines, we hope you had a pleasant flight," he muttered sarcastically.

To his great surprise, Ty laughed, doubling over. It wasn't really because of the joke, more of a combination of the relieved stress and panic with the safety of Sky's voice. "Thanks," he whispered when he finally gained his breath again.

Sky blushed slightly, looking as Ty skipped up the stairs and inside the building. He took off his shades, sinking everything in the so loathed gray hues. He followed the little rainbow blob upstairs and into one of the offices, brushing past a few people and making sure he stayed invisible to their eyes.

Ty's office was small, but a very cozy one. It had a massive wooden desk by one wall, with a stack of papers set on top of it. Ty had to stamp and sign all of those.

The teen sighed and sat down on his chair. He started going through the papers, leaving Sky to float up and lie down in the air, waving his wings lazily once in a while to stay up.

His eyes watched the working teen with interest, eyeing the concentrated orange swirling around through the air. Ty was already done with at least seven forms by then, dutyfully scribbling his name on the lines. The sound of the ballpoint pen on paper in the otherwise silent

room slowly lulled Sky into sleep, even through he tried his hardest to stay awake, just to watch the teen's rainbow soul.

He woke up with a yawn a few hours later, to a soft humming. His head was propped up by a soft pillow and his wings were arranged to cover him. Confused, he sat up from the place on the ground where he fell.

"You up?" Ty asked, eyes not leaving the paper he was holding.

"Where did you get…?"

"From the break room. Surely no one would have missed it for those few hours," Ty explained, absent mindedly pointing to the hallway.

Sky sleeping was bound to be the cutest thing he had ever seen. The angel fell onto the wooden floor with a thud, startling the teen. He hurried over to see it the angel was alright, and then went to the break room to get him a pillow. He covered his thin frame with his own wings, and nearly squee'd at how the tan angel curled up on himself.

"What's the time?" Sky asked, picking himself up.

"Ten twenty," Ty mumbled, looking at his phone. "I'll be done in a minute," he added, doubling his efforts in writing his name as quick as possible.

Three minutes and six papers later, Ty set the pen down and finally stood up, stretching his sore muscles.

"Done?" Sky asked, back in his previous position in the air, this time holding the blue pillow under his head.

"Uh-uh," Ty nodded, grabbing his backpack. "Can you fly us home?" he asked, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Sky perk up and his eyes to shine.

"Of course!"


	10. Chapter 10

The ride - flight - home went smoothly, Ty even started asking Sky questions, like 'How fast are we going?' ('As fast as I can without making you fall.'), 'How do you keep the direction?' ('One of angels' senses.'), 'How high are we?' ('Higher than the-') and then proceeding to laugh at the last one.

They got inside through the window again, since Sky found it easier to just drop Ty off than to let him run up the stairs. The angel folded his wings back, throwing himself onto the sofa.

"Do you want tea?" Ty asked from the kitchen, the kettle already boiling some water.

"Sure," Sky replied, trudging into the kitchen and into his seat.

After a little while of watching Ty move through the small kitchen with grace, a cup of steaming forest fruit tea was set in front of him. Ty took his seat on the opposite side of the table, sipping his own tea slowly and blowing into it to cool it off.

They drank their tea in silence, and Ty went to retrieve his notebook from his room. He came back with a pencil in his mouth, chewing at the end of it, looking over his homework. He sat down, nearly missing the chair completely. Sky chuckled, watching the colors swirl around before settling down, the sunny yellow taking over.

Ty ignored him, ignored everything, and deeply in thoughts scribbled answers to the Math questions into the notebook.

Sky looked the teen over. He put his shades on, looking at Ty as a normal human would. The teen was short, maybe about 5" 5' ((totally pulled that out of my nonexistent dick)), so he wasn't the shortest. He had longish dark brunet hair cut in the emo style, so it hid one of his eyes most of the time. Which was a real shame, because they were a beautiful shade of brown, bordering on red, making a spectacular, almost unreal color. He was pale, but not in that 'vampire' type, but the pretty, porcelain doll type pale. He was thin but still in shape, as the V-cut of his white shirt revealed. Looking back up, Sky's eyes lingered at the teen's lips. They were a pretty shade of pink and looked so soft…

He mentally slapped himself. He was an angel, for crying out loud! This boy, the mortal teen sitting in front of him was… Was…

A human who captivated an angel.

—-

"Hey, Bodil!" Dawn cheered as she burst into Bodil's room, without knocking, as always.

"What is it, Dawn?" Bodil asked from his spot on the white bed, where he laid with his wings spread out wide and reading a book.

"I bring news!" Dawn held out a few papers proudly. "You will be getting a new protegé!"

"What?!" Bodil shouted, springing up from his lying positing, wide red eyes looking at Dawn unbelievingly from behind his shades. "I am not giving up on Bash! Never!" he protested loudly.

Dawn shook her head, "No, no, no. You will be getting a new protegé alongside Bash. You got promoted into a Double Guardian."

Bodil managed to calm down a bit, "So who is it?"

Dawn's brows furrowed, "I don't know, to be honest. It wasn't written in the announcement," she held out one of the papers, "And Warden refused to tell me anything," she huffed.

Bodil quickly scanned the paper. Half of it was getting to the point of telling him he will be a Double Guardian, and the other half was about him needing to be extra careful. So nothing useful.

—-

Sky slipped his shades back on. He probably shouldn't have done that, he thought just a few miliseconds after.

He could see the array of colors from Ty's soul again, and as always, it captivated him this time, too.

The thick wisps of yellow that floated around Ty's head, curling and uncurling like some weird tentacles. The rainbow storm inside his midsection, the way his basic colors combined and created a whole spectrum. Sky had never seen so many colors in one person before, so the mere thought of this boy interested him.

He leaned forward, exceeding his hand and brushing his fingers along one of the smaller yellow wisps. Ty flinched, looking up at Sky.

"W-What was that?" the teen asked, touching the side of his head.

"Sorry," Sly mumbled, " It was one of your Colors."

"'Colors'?" Ty asked, the homework forgotten already. If he had a bad trait, it was his attention span.

"Yeah," Sky nodded, reaching out again, grasping one of the green wisps this time.

Ty jolted, a picture of an angel standing before a setting sun suddenly filling his mind, and all the ways he could paint it.

"That was your Creativity," Sky mumbled, tenderly touching another one. To Ty, it looked like he was catching air.

This time, he was filled with determination, a sudden urge to go out and do stuff.

"This was your Courage," Sky explained, moving his hand elsewhere.

Ty jolted the most then, a picture of Jason, bloodied and laying on a stone pavement, running behind his eyelids. His eyes widened, fear filling them.

"Don't worry. That was your Concern. It showed you the thing you are afraid of the most," Sky said, letting go of the wisp that curled up on itself, seemingly shrinking back.

Sky stayed propped up, halfway across the table, gazing into Ty's reddish eyes, which remained the same color even without the help of his shades.

The angel scanned Ty's face again. It was even cuter from this close up. His eyes lingered on the pink lips, again, and he licked his own dry ones.

"Ty, I…" he mumbled, leaning over even more, his face inches closer to the teen's.

—-

"So how's Bash even doing?" Dawn asked, making herself comfortable on Bodil's bed.

"I'm not sure, I haven't checked up on him today," Bodil mumbled embarrasedly, rummaging through one of his desk's drawers for his magic mirror.

He sat next to Dawn, using his sleeve to wipe off the dust that settled over the mirror's surface. He gazed into it, his and Dawn's reflection slowly fading out and into a picture of a young man. He was sitting by his computer, his long dark hair hidden underneath a melon beanie.

"Is he working on a new video?" Dawn asked, interestedly looking over Bodil's shoulder.

"He's editing it," Bodil replied.

"Ahh, that's no fun!" Dawn huffed, "Can we check up on Sky? Do you have him in there?" she asked.

"Yeah," Bodil replied, wiping the surface again. Bash's picture faded out to their reflection, which then faded into a small kitchen.

Sky was leaning over the small wooden table, his face inches away from the brunet teen's, from his own protegé's face. Dawn gasped, yanking the mirror from Bodil's grasp and looking into it wide-eyed.

"No! Sky!" she yelled, "Sky don't do it! SKY PLEASE, NO!"


	11. Chapter 11

The angel gazed into Ty's surprised, wide velvet eyes. He leaned forward, connecting his lips with Ty's soft ones.

'I'm sorry, everyone,' he thought, closing his eyes.

—-

Frantic footsteps echoed through the Heaven's main hallway. Dawn's two-colored hair swished behind her as she made her way down, entering the Council's hall. She pounded mercilessly on one of the doors until it opened, and then threw himself in. She gripped onto Warden's shirt, her heterochromic eyes spewing tears.

"Y-You!" she shouted accusingly, "You knew this would happen! You _knew_it!" she cried out, uselessly pounding onto his chest. "_You knew it and you allowed Sky to do it, Ryan_!"

—-

Ty's eyes went wide, but quickly closed as he kissed Sky back. A tongue swept over his lips and he gladly parted them, allowing Sky to tangle their tongues together.

The kiss only lasted a little while. Sky pulled away, the most guilty expression on his face. His soft golden eyes filled with translucent tears.

"I'm so sorry," the tan angel whispered, "I… Couldn't help myself… I'm sure you'll get a better guardian… Someone who can protect you," Sky rambled.

"W-What are you trying to say?" Ty stuttered, trying his hardest to piece together some sense from what Sky was saying.

"I… I just broke the highest law," Sky said flatly.

—-

Bodil entered the room with a scowl, although his face remained emotionless otherwise. He gently untangled the protesting Dawn from Ryan, letting her cling onto himself instead.

He shook his head, looking at Ryan, "You did _nothing_," he muttered coldly, petting Dawn's disheveled hair.

"I did, actually," Ryan protested calmly, "I have been outvoted."

Bodil's eyes pierced through his even with his glasses still present. "You shouldn't have allowed them to."

—-

"Law?"

Sky nodded, averting his gaze. "I have sinned, and now I shall be punished," he whispered.

"What? Why?" Ty watched as the angel's shoulders slumped, his wings hanging down dejectedly.

"It is… It is unforgivable for an angel to have feelings for a human," Sky muttered. His eyes glazed over as he gazed at Ty.

Ty watched in awe, mixed with concentrated fear, as Sky's face paled, its color draining in a blink of an eye. He reached out over the table and brushed his fingers over Sky's now ice cold cheek.

He flinched back, however, when Sky's skin cracked, with a sound similar to a porcelain doll being smashed. A small chunk of… what was it? Sky's skin? No. It fell to the ground and shattered like a glass vase, sending little shards flying everywhere on the ground. A small hole now resided in Sky's right cheek, but the angel himself was smiling.

"W-What…?" Ty whispered, shaking his head slightly.

"I broke the highest law; I'll get the highest punishment," Sky said, his soft golden eyes dulling, "The punishment for loving a human is death."

—-

"Let me guess thrice who my new protegé is," Bodil mumbled sarcastically, causing Dawn to sob louder. He patted her back comfortingly, trying his hardest not to let his own tears fall.

"I would really appreciate it if you stopped this sarcastic tomfoolery," Ryan said coldly.

"I would really appreciate it if the Council didn't let angels harm themselves," Bodil countered, not even batting an eyelash.

"Enough of this already! Out!" Ryan shouted. Bodil turned around, helping Dawn, and they slowly left Warden's room, walking down the hallway again.

"P-Please, Bodil…" Dawn mumbled.

Bodil stopped, brushing away her tears with his sleeve. "What?" he asked softly.

"P-Promise me, Bodil… Promise me you won't let anything happen to him… For Sky…" she begged, sniffling a little.

Bodil forced a small smile, "I won't. He'll be as safe as can be," he assured her.

—-

Sky's snow white wings slowly spread out, the feathers turning into what seemed to be porcelain. They fell, each of them shattering on the wooden floor into countless white shards. They fell slowly, so Ty had enough time to watch them in high detail with his wide eyes.

"I'm sure you will get a good angel to guard you," Sky assured him, his cold and hard hands coming to cup Ty's face. They didn't even feel like they were alive anymore, and they weren't, they were also slowly crumbling, little pieces and dust falling onto the ground.

"Sky…" Ty whimpered, holding onto the remains of Sky's hands for dear life.

"Can… I kiss you one more time?" Sky asked tentatively, all feeling leaving his legs as he saw his right calf shatter, dust flying everywhere.

Ty leaned forward, balancing Sky's body - which now weighted near to nothing - in his arms. He pressed his lips against Sky's urgently. They still had a bit of heat in them, and were still soft, not like Sky's hands - or what remained of them - which were still gripped in Ty's own ones.

Ty could feel Sky's body crumble and shatter beneath him, even as the two of them tangled their tongues. When they pulled away, Ty was sobbing loudly.

"…Thank you…" Sky muttered, giving Ty one last warm smile as the last remainders of his body broke, porcelain shards flying in every direction, somehow managing to not his Ty.

Even in death, Sky made sure Ty wouldn't be hurt.


	12. Chapter 12

Ty gripped the ornamented urn tightly, tears running down his flushed cheeks. His velvet eyes were bloodshot, with rings under them, indicating the lack of sleep the teen was getting.

He gently lowered the porcelain urn - _how ironic_ - into the small grave and hid it beneath layers of dirt. He gazed at the small pile of dirt sadly as he set the bouquet of white roses onto it.

His will shattered - _another ironic one_, he though - and he burst out sobbing, curling up on himself in the middle of the cemetery, desperately holding onto the only thing that assured him that Sky was _real_, that he wasn't just a thing his mind made up.

The dark shades were the only thing left of Sky other that the porcelain shards which Ty dutifully collected and put in am urn. When the teen put the shades on, the world around him turned gray and monotone. There were only occasional blotches of paint around certain people, and Ty found he couldn't look through them for too long.

A hand had been set on his shoulder and he jolted, wide velvet eyes turning to look at who it was. The little hope, tiny sliver of hope that it would be Sky, smiling and not pale anymore, was crushed mercilessly as Ty saw it was someone else. An angel, tall tan angel, wearing dark shades, making Ty choke out a whimper and clutch Sky's pair tighter.

"Hey there," the angel had an obvious accent, though Ty couldn't place it, "I'm Bodil," he introduced himself.

"T-Ty…" the teen managed, uselessly trying to wipe away the tears streaming down his face. "D-Did you come to kill me?" he asked, gazing at Bodil with the most rejected look.

"No!" Bodil kneeled in front of the teen, "I am your new guardian," he explained, "I was friends with Sky."

Ty whimpered at the mentioning of the name, hiding the shades behind his back.

Bodil visibly cringed, biting his lip. "Those shades… let Sky look at your world like a human. They will let _you_ look at the world like an angel," Bodil said, placing the shades over Ty's bloodshot eyes.

Bodil became just a blur of white, and Ty could catch a tinge of yellow mixing with green. He pushed the shades off, hiding them away in his pocket for safety. There was a young man standing behind Bodil, with long dark hair poking from under a melon beanie.

"This is Bash," Bodil said, standing up and exceeding a hand to help Ty up. Ty accepted it, slowly pulling himself up and onto his feet, which felt like jello. "He is also my protégé. I'm guarding both of you," he explained.

Ty and Bash awkwardly shook hands and Bash cleared his throat. He smiled sadly, uncertainly.

"Do you, maybe… want to come over to mine and record a video?" he asked, his accent obvious, nervously twiddling his fingers.

Ty cast a questioning glance to the angel. "Bash makes videos for YouTube," he explained, offering a warm smile.

"Sure," Ty whispered, following the duo away from the cemetery, but not before casting a glance behind himself.

—-

"Hey, Ty!" Jason shouted as he heard the front door open, running down the hallway to greet his brother properly. He wrapped his arms around Ty's lean frame, looking up as to why Ty was only hugging him half-heartedly.

Ty's eyes had rings under them, and he completely looked off.

"Hey, what happened? And where is Sky?" the younger teen asked, looking around.

"He's… gone," Ty whispered, wrapping his arms around his brother and hugging him tightly. He let go and flashed Jason a smile, as real as he managed, and walked over into his room. "There's pasta in the fridge, if you're hungry, okay?" he called behind himself, closing the door to his room.

He sat down on his office chair, opening his laptop and turning it on.

He pulled up Skype, seeing the request Bash had sent him earlier. He accepted it, and only a few moment later, he was being called into a group call.

"Heyow, guys, this is Ty," Bash's accent rang through his ears, "Ty, this is Quentin,"

"Hey!"

"Seto,"

"Hello!"

"Ian,"

"Hey there!"

"And Mitch and Jerome,"

"Hey dood!"

"And you already know Bodil!"

There was shuffling heard and then Bodil's Bulgarian accent ringed out, "Hey that took you some time!"

"We're gonna play some Hunger games, you wanna join in?" Bash asked as Ty started up his Minecraft.

"Sure," the teen replied, already copying the IP address from the chat.

Sky would want him to be happy, right? To be friends with Bodil!

Sky would want the best for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Ryan sighed, running his hand through his short hair. Another meeting, another three hours wasted. He opened his room's door, fully prepared to just lie down on the white, silky sheets.

"You better repair this mess," a deep voice called out from the shadows, startling him. Bodil was floating only a few inches off the ground, wings not even fully spread, in the darkest corner of Ryan's room.

"Are you still going on about that?" Ryan asked tiredly.

Bodil shot him a glare, "Of course I am. I am not leaving until things get back to normal!" the Bulgarian exclaimed and ruffled his feathers to prove his point.

Ryan sighed, too tired to even protest anymore. The two of them, Bodil and Dawn, hadn't stopped pestering him ever since then. The Councilman looked Bodil up and down, judging his defiant posture.

Finally sighing in defeat, the elder said after a few minutes of tense silence, "Fine."

—-

Jason nudged Ty's arm when his brother wasn't responding too long.

"Tyyyy!" he whined, "I don't know this!" he complained, pushing his Math paper to Ty.

The older took them, snapping back to reality, and giggled. "But it's easy!" he said, turning the paper so Jason could see what he started scribbling. "Just add this," he pointed as he wrote, "And square it." He passed the pen back to Jason, going back to his book. He quickly checked the clock. 16:46. Bodil would be there soon. The angel managed to convince the teen to actually go outside, and they were going game shopping with Bash.

He read a few pages, before deeming it enough, and went to change. He pulled on a white shirt and his favorite gray jeans, slipping into his converses. He waved to Jason, reminding him to at least _try_ and do his homework.

As expected, Bodil and Bash were already waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase. After a few days, the teen, though unwillingly, learned to stand the Bulgarian's shades, keeping Sky's pair securely in his pocket at any time. Even now, he had them. He quickly made sure, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he felt them.

"Hey guys," he greeted them.

Bodil smiled at him and Bash waved.

He wondered what kinds of games they'd pick.

—-

Bodil led Dawn by her hand down the countless, endless corridors, through the numerous twists and turns, until finally they stopped in front of a heavy, sturdy looking wooden door.

Bodil knocked once, the dull sound echoing between the white walls, making the heterochromic eyed angel flinch.

The door opened, by itself, to reveal a spacey room, with a dark wooden table sitting in the middle. Its top was covered by a white sheet.

Bodil stepped inside without batting an eyebrow and Dawn followed suit, though more timidly.

The taller angel looked around the room as the door closed, again by itself. He spotted a figure in the corner.

"Are you done?" Bodil asked, walking over to the table.

The figure turned around, revealing that it was Ryan. He nodded, sighing.

"If anyone finds out, it's on the two of us. I hope you understand that," he said, shuffling his feathers a little.

"Understood."

—-

The trio stopped by the Gamestop, waiting for Bash to finish his milkshake, as all drinks were forbidden inside.

They looked at the games, picking out a few for Ty. The angels, if we counted Jerome, and the others managed to convince him to start his own channels, and he was very popular, to be honest.

After a while, Ty went to pay for his choices; Super meat boy, a classic, and Brothers, A tale of two sons, a title that caught his attention. While the unsuspecting teen was talking to the cashier, the angel and the youtuber exchanged a look, nodding at each other.

Bodil crept up on Ty, totally invisible, and carefully, more carefully than anything he had ever done, fished out the shades from Ty's pocket.

With a victorious grin, he rounded an isle, making it seem like the was just behind the shelf the whole time.

Bash gave him a thumbs up, "Dude, what the balls, you were great!" he whispered to the angel, "What were you stressing about?"

Bodil shook his head, pocketing the shades. "Nevermind…" he muttered.

—-

"I'm glad," Ryan said, walking over to the table, "Right now, it's just an empty vessel. Like a corpse, almost."

"What? No, no, no! You said-" Bodil started protesting, before Ryan continued.

"Don't worry. You just need something that meant a lot for him," the Councilman grasped the edge of the blanket and pulled it off, revealing Sky laying on the wooden surface, "I'd say his shades would do," he said, everyone's eyes looking up to Sky's face.

"Leave it to me," Bodil said, turning away.


	14. Chapter 14

A sheen, blue-tinted light illuminated the dark room, making weird shadows dance around the walls, creating bizarre sceneries. Its source, an orb, made out of glass, grasped in Ryan's left hand, held high, was wavering; sending out stronger light one second and weaker the next.

The light made the three - or four, depending on the way you looked at it - faces present shine, their expression - mostly of fear - seeming even deeper than they were - not like they could get much deeper, though.

"C-Cut the crap…!" Bodil's accent resonated through the air as he nervously ruffled his wings, the feathers somehow making his shadow even more bizarre.

"It's not crap!" Ryan protested, "It's a part of the ritual, even if it seems funny or whatever," he mumbled, setting the light orb onto a metal holder, shaped to resemble a tree of sorts.

He produced a book from somewhere - Dawn and Bodil had no idea, and if they were being honest, they probably didn't _want_ to know - and set it onto the wooden surface of the table, next to Sky's cold hand. He opened it, flipping through the pages, eyes reading the lines with inhuman speed.

The Councilman finally settled on with a page, wings spreading themselves as he stood straight. His eyes scanned the lines he read out loud, his voice low and somehow mysterious, adding perfectly to the scenery and the feeling of performing a forbidden ritual, which they were, in reality.

"Vrat nam nasho priatela!" Ryan chanted, "Vrat nam nasho priatela, Sky!"

Bright white light started radiating from the shades placed back onto Sky's eyes, slowly spreading down his body, until his whole flame was shining, the light too strong for the angels to handle, even for Bodil with his own shades, and they had to shield they eyes.

—-

Ty was pacing around his house, which was all turned upside down. It was a mess, everything thrown everywhere, from Ty's earlier frantic search.

He managed to lose Sky's shades.

Tears forced themselves out of his eyes and he clenched his fists, fighting them down. He even made sure to check if he had them before they even left!

But when he came home and undressed for the night, his pocket was empty. He turned everything - **everything** - over, trying to find them. He didn't.

He flopped down onto the couch, tears streaming down his face, and as he hugged the green pillow from the couch close to his chest, he was grateful that Jason was still in school and wouldn't see him like this.

—-

"Did… Did it work?" Dawn asked, dropping her hands. She ran to the table and gripped its sides.

"Did what work?" Sky's voice, hoarse and rough, trained, making Dawn whimper in relief. She slid to the ground, tears of happiness streaming down her face. "Dawn, are you okay?" Sky asked, sitting up and looking down at the female angel in worry.

"Yes…" she said, wiping away her tears, "I'm fine… You're fine… Everything's fine…!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Why shouldn't I be okay? Dawn, what happened?"

Sky was confused.

His friends were acting really weird and there was a distinctive feeling that something was very, very off.

Suddenly, he was being crushed in a hug, his face squished in a broad chest, a tie brushing against his cheek. He looked up, his puzzled soft eyes peering over the edges of his shades at Bodil, who seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"You're back, that's what happened."

—-

Ty, with his red and tear-stained cheeks, began slowly putting things back in their place. He couldn't stop beating himself over it, though.

He had one thing to remind him of Sky, and he went and lost even that. He'd probably wake up tomorrow and think that it was just one big dream.

The vision alone made him lose it again and he slid to the ground, face in his hands as he weeped.

—-

"How the Hell did you even manage this?" Sky asked, eyes wide as he listened to Ryan explain his situation. He went to ruffle his wings, but remembered he didn't have them anymore, shoulders slumping.

"Magic," Ryan shrugged. "Listen. You are now an outcast. You aren't human, because you don't have any records here, and it's too dangerous to make you any, so you won't have a guardian. Bodil will be there, though." Bodil nodded.

"So…?"

"You are mortal now, Sky," Ryan explained, sighing, "Be careful, will you?"

Sky nodded a grin on his face. He flapped his wings, waiting for a moment and then pondering why wasn't he floating yet, then remembered he didn't have his wings. "Damn, this is gonna take some time getting used to," he mumbled.

"Do you want to go down now?" Ryan asked, "You should, really."

"Sure. Can I see Ty?" Sky asked, suddenly giddy again.

"That's the whole point of this," Bodil mumbled, kneeling down in front of Sky. "Come on, you know how this works. Don't pull my feathers or you're dead. Again."

"Dawn, please go and look if it's safe," Ryan said, taking the orb from its place, putting it away into a box of sorts. Dawn nodded, her wings leading her up the stairs and through the labyrinth of corridors. The main hall was empty though, so she whistled back.

Bodil sped past her, Sky holding onto his back for dear life. Now he knew how Ty had felt while they were flying. It wasn't very pleasant, he had to admit.

—-

"Hey, Ty! You still home?" Jason asked as he entered the apartment, locking the door behind himself. Ty's shoes were sitting next to the doormat, so he must've been still inside.

"Hey, Ty? Where are you?" he questioned, taking off his shoes. "Okay, seriously, are you here? You're kinda freaking me out…"

He put his school bag into the kitchen, looking through the house for Ty. He found him in the living room, on the floor, with tears streaming down his cheeks. He rushed to his brother, kneeling next to him and pulling him into a hug.

"What happened?"

Ty sobbed unashamedly, burying his face into Jason's small shoulder, "I… I-I… I lost S-Sky's sha-des…" he mumbled brokenly, holding onto Jason's shirt.

Jason's eyes widened as he patted Ty's head. "It's gonna be okay. Where did you last seen them?" he asked, knowing how much they meant to him.

"W-When I went to t-the mall with Bo-Bodil and Bash," Ty said, wiping away the salty liquid from his face. He tried to gain at least a bit of his respect back. "I had them in my pocket."

"Did you try calling one of them?" Jason asked.

Ty gazed sadly at his phone, which was sitting on the floor not too far away. "Yeah. No one's picking up," he mumbled.

—-

Bodil landed in front of Ty's apartment perfectly, bending over to let Sky get down more easily.

"How do I tell him that I'm… Well, alive?" Sky polemized, scratching his arm nervously.

"Dude, just walk up to him and be like 'Yooooo'", Bodil giggled, his accent thick and obvious.

"This better work, Bidol," Sky mumbled, walking up the stairs. He turned around at the top, "Thanks."

Bodil waved his hand dismissively, ushering him upstairs.

—-

The doorbell rang, making the brothers jump. Jason untangled himself from Ty, smiling a little at him.

"I'll get it. It's probably the mailman," he muttered, leaving Ty to nod and continue cleaning up.

Jason walked to the door, rolling his eyes at the relentless knocking. "I'm coming, coming, calm down," he mumbled under his breath.

He opened the wooden door, peering outside. It wasn't the mailman.

Sky was standing in front of the apartment, looking antsy and nervous, twiddling his fingers behind his back. His shades - the shades that Ty looked for so hard - were sitting on his nose, innocent. Jason blinked at the tan man, eyes roaming his body.

"W-What…?" he asked, wide eyes looking Sky up and down unbelievably. "Sky…? But- You're dead!"

Sky chuckled nervously. "Well, you see…" he trailed off, scratching the back oh his neck, not looking at the shorter boy.

Jason's eyes narrowed as he stepped out of the house, looking up to glare into Sky's eyes through his shades.

"I- I-" Sky was cut off by a sudden pain on his cheek, the outline of Jason's hand now imprinted on his tanned skin. "W-Wha-"

"You little fucker!" Jason yelled at him. "Do you know how fucking worried Ty was?!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Jason! Don't talk like-" Ty sprang from his seat on the floor, cleaning forgotten in a fraction of a second. He barged through the hallway, a lecture already ready on his tongue, but he stopped at the front door.

He stood still, eyes wide, heart beating, as he watched the familiar tanned figure nurse his red cheek. "-...that..."

His eyes roamed the angel - without wings now; he wondered why - up and down, confirming every detail of his outfit to make sure it was really, really Sky. He still couldn't believe it, though.

He stepped closer, hand reaching out to touch Sky's cheek, before pulling away at the last second. What if he'd... Crumble... Like the last time?

Even without having the ability to see the Soul Colors anymore, Sky could clearly imagine the confusion weaving its trails around the young teen. What he couldn't imagine were the strings of gratitude and joy spreading in the place of sadness and self-loathing.

The teen looked down at his brother with teary eyes. Jason nodded, turning around and walking back inside, but not before glaring at Sky and motioning to his eyes and then Sky's with a frown.

"Ty, I-" Sky started, but it seemed that everyone wanted to cut him off today.

But he didn't mind, because it was Ty, and Ty just threw himself into his arms, sobbing and crying and saying strings of apologies. He didn't know what to do, so he just wrapped his arms around the teen, whispering apologies back to him and waiting for him to calm down.

It took a few long minutes, but Ty managed to get his sobs under control. He pulled away, hand reaching up to slide the dark shades out of the way. There was no point in them now, anyway.

Velvety eyes met soft golden and they both smiled.

Ty leaned up, standing on his tiptoes to be able to kiss Sky. He weaved his fingers through Sky's brown hair, melting in the angel's - he still didn't understand the lack of wings - arms.

"H-How...?" Ty asked when he finally pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Ryan's magic," Sky mumbled, bringing Ty closer to himself. The teen mumbled, absentmindedly remembering Bodil mentioning someone of that name. He traced patters over Sky's back, laying his head on his shoulder.

He hummed, looking up, "Why are you hiding your wings?" he asked.

Sky looked down with a sort of sad yet relieved expression. He smiled softly, ruffling Ty's brunet hair. "I don't have them anymore," he murmured.

"What?!" Ty jolted away, looking at Sky with wide eyes. "What do you mean 'you don't have them anymore'?!"

"I lost them," Sky explained. "I am a human now."


	17. Chapter 17

"I… see…"Ty mumbled, hugging Sky closer, feeling the warmth of his body.

Sky wrapped his arms around the teen's back, bringing him closer for a chaste and loving kiss. Ty melted into him, their lips moving as one against each other.

"I… I've missed you… so much," Ty murmured. '_Even though it was just a week or so…_'

"I know," Sky whispered into his fluffy hair, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's… not your fault, you idiot… Let's go inside," Ty suggested, pulling the taller ange- _human_ inside of their apartment.

Jason shot him a wary look as they passed by the kitchen where the younger teen was eating dinner. They went into Ty's bedroom and took a seat on the bed. Ty leaned onto Sky, letting his weight rest on the taller male.

"Are you gonna move in with us?" he asked softly.

"If you want be to," Sky mumbled back, feeling his heart leap at the thought of being with Ty pretty much 24/7.

"If you can fit into the bed," Ty grinned, laying down and covered himself with the blanket. Sky, slightly startled, slithered next to the teen and draped his arm around the shorter brunet's midsection.

Ty fell into the first peaceful sleep in weeks.

The next morning was nice and peaceful, too. Ty was making toasts while Jason hastily finished his homework, bugging Ty about the answers every other minute.

Sky woke up last and came in to this scene with a yawn.

"Good morning!" Ty cheered as Sky took his seat by the table. Jason lifted his eyes from the notebook to give him a look and continued his question assault on his brother.

"Good…" Sky mumbled, tiredly.

Ty set the breakfast on the table and sat between the two, answering the questions without missing a beat.

"What's your plan for today? I wanna go to a friend's" Jason asked as he finished, putting the plate away and packing his notebook.

"I have a day off at work today," Ty said, words slurred because of the toast stuffing his mouth.

"So can I go?" the younger teen asked, already midway through the hallway.

"Yeah, sure. Just call if anything happens," Ty said, swallowing the toast. He stood up and went to get his backpack.

"Okay!" Jason called back, "See you tomorrow!" And then he was gone, leaving the house silent again.

"You wanna go?" Ty asked, slinging the backpack over his shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go."

This became a routine for them.

Sky joined the school legitimately, with a small help from Bodil and Dawn.

Ty convinced Sky to play Minecraft with him and the two, graduately, started making their own videos, after some of Bash's fans demanded them to.

Their popularity grew, along with their friendship, and something else.

Sky and Ty were already famous by the time they graduated, going to numerous Cons and meeting a lot of fans.

Ty never would have guessed it, but the videos made enough money from all three of them. Jason eventually started his own channel, getting as popular as his brother.

Everything was perfect.

No one would have guessed it was with a little help of Bodil's charm, accent, and just a tiny bit of magic.

I'd like to say that I really enjoyed writing this AU and I thank you all for all your support!

-Kuru


End file.
